Siete citas
by AnotherChika
Summary: A Edd no le gusta Marie, pero ella no se rendirá tan fácilmente. ¿Será capaz de conquistar el corazón de Doble D en una semana?
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde primaveral como cualquier otra en Peach Creek. Bueno, casi como cualquier otra. A diferencia de otros días, en aquel momento Doble D no estaba con sus amigos, se encontraba solo y sentado en un banco de madera disfrutando de los rayos del sol mientras leía un pequeño libro.

Eddy estaba castigado hasta nuevo aviso por haber suspendido matemáticas y Ed, así como Sarah, estaban en casa de su tío porque en la suya había una invasión de hormigas y otros insectos. El culpable de ello no era otro que el propio Ed y sus malas costumbres a la hora de dejar restos de comida por todas partes, sobre todo en su habitación.

— Eh, ¿dónde están los demás bobos? Castigados, ¿verdad? Qué pringados.

Doble D levantó la vista de la página para responder al comentario de Kevin. Carraspeó para aclararse la voz y levantó el dedo índice antes de empezar a hablar.

— Para tu información, ellos…

— No me interesa. Salúdalos de mi parte, y diles que tengo una cita con Nazz… en mi casa — añadió con una risa burlona y se marchó en su bicicleta antes de que Edd le respondiera.

El susodicho suspiró con cierta decepción. En los últimos tiempos Kevin prácticamente se había ganado el corazón de la rubia y los Eds no tenían ninguna posibilidad. Antes creía que con el tiempo se fijaría en alguno de los tres amigos, como pasaba en las películas o en los libros, pero ya tenían casi diecisiete y la chica no mostraba ese interés por ninguno de ellos; más bien lo contrario.

Por desgracia, las únicas que sí se seguían interesando por ellos eran…

— ¡Hola Doble D! — le saludó una joven de cabello azul y le arrebató el libro de las manos. — ¿Qué estás leyendo? ¿Literatura barata o algún manual de instrucciones?

— Es una versión reducida de Las crónicas de…

— Bah, lo que sea. Deja eso y charla conmigo.

Edd tragó saliva y notó que el sudor frío empezaba a bajarle por la espalda. Era cierto que con el tiempo Marie Kanker había dejado de ser tan mala como al principio, pero Doble D seguía sintiéndose incómodo y hasta asustado en su presencia. Además, pese a que siempre la rechazaba educadamente, Marie seguía reivindicando que algún día sería su novio oficial.

— C-creo que tus hermanas te están llamando… — inventó e intentó levantarse del banco, pero la chica tiró de su brazo para que se volviera a sentar.

— Mis hermanas están en casa durmiendo la siesta.

— E-es que tengo que terminar un trabajo para mañana… — improvisó y trató de escapar otra vez, mas ella le volvió a retener.

— Seguro que puede esperar. ¿O es que no quieres estar aquí? A ver si voy a tener que atarte al banco para que no huyas — dijo con tono amenazante, pero acto seguido soltó una carcajada. — No me mires así, Doble D, solo era una broma.

— Ah, ya… — respondió él y se rio nerviosamente. — B-bueno ¿de qué querías charlar?

— Tengo algo para ti. Espera, que lo busco.

Marie metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un papel doblado, y muy arrugado. Edd lo miró con curiosidad sin comprender de qué se trataba, hasta que la chica lo abrió y se vio que era un papel de color rosa, recortado en forma de corazón con sus nombres al centro.

— Toma, feliz día de San Valentín.

— Pero San Valentín fue el 14 de febrero… y ya estamos en mayo.

— Ya, es que ese día se me olvidó. Pero mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no crees? — respondió con su mejor sonrisa. — ¿Quieres ser mi novio, Doble D?

El chico notó cómo se le secaba la boca. En los años que se conocían, Marie se había referido a él como su novio en muchísimas ocasiones y siempre había dejado claro que le gustaba, pero era la primera vez que se lo proponía de esa manera; en serio.

— ¿Debo interpretar tu silencio como un sí? — preguntó y se acercó un poquito más. Doble D en cambio se alejó y estuvo a punto de caer por el borde del banco.

— Marie, es muy considerado por tu parte que por fin me dejes elegir… pero no creo que tú y yo… no quiero herir tus sentimientos, sin embargo… yo no… — balbuceó.

— Es por Nazz, ¿verdad? Ahora le voy a dar una lección a esa mosquita muerta.

— ¡No, no, no! Te estás equivocando. Marie, tú — el chico respiró hondo — nunca me has gustado de esa manera. Ya debreías saberlo bien. Lo siento, de verdad.

La joven de cabello azul le miró con confusión, como si no acabara de entender lo que había escuchado. A continuación, frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada.  
No es que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, pero le gustaba más pensar que simplemente era demasiado tímido para confesar sus sentimientos.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿No soy lo bastante guapa? Podría teñirme de rubio si lo prefieres.

— No es eso, eres muy guapa pero… a ver cómo te lo digo. Eres muy distinta a mí, tienes una personalidad que no encaja con la mía y la verdad no… nos imagino como una pareja de verdad — explicó. — Además somos muy jóvenes aún, ya conocerás a alguien y yo también...

— Si me dieras una oportunidad sería capaz de hacer que enamores de mí — respondió tajante. Edd arqueó una ceja. — Apuesto lo que quieras a que lo conseguiré. Y si no, te dejaré en paz para siempre.

— Interesante. Supongo que podríamos hacer el experimento, aunque desde ahora tengo la hipótesis de que…

— Calla cerebrito y respóndeme. ¿Aceptas?

— Primero dejemos las cosas claras. No seremos novios, no haremos cosas de novios como besarnos y ponernos motes cariñosos y vamos a llevar esto con discreción.

Marie resopló pero dada la situación accedió, era mejor que nada.

— De acuerdo, nada de noviosismos.

— Esa palabra no existe.

— Desde ahora sí porque me la acabo de inventar. Escucha, esto es lo que haremos. Hoy es lunes, vamos a quedar cada tarde de esta semana y el domingo será el último día. Si para entonces no te has enamorado de mí, no volveré a molestarte.

— ¿Me das tu palabra?

— La tienes.


	2. Chapter 2

La primera cita de la semana fue esa misma tarde.

Marie tuvo la idea de llevar a Doble D a un pequeño estanque que había a pocas calles de Peach Creek para dar de comer a unos patos y pasear por la orilla; sin cogerse de la mano, claro. Aparte de patos, había un par de cisnes y algunas palomas. Todo iba bien hasta que apareció un ganso bastante agresivo que atacó al chico a picotazos y no le dejó en paz hasta que cayó al agua.

Edd salió del estanque empapado, con el gorro tapándole prácticamente toda la cara y la ropa goteándole por todas partes. Habían empezado con mal pie, tal y como Doble D suponía, pero Marie no perdía la esperanza.

La "cita" concluyó con Edd disculpándose por tener que marcharse así, pero quería quitarse la ropa mojada cuanto antes y darse una ducha porque el agua del estanque no parecía demasiado limpia; y no lo estaba, pues el mes anterior Ed había perdido un bocadillo de atún y otros ingredientes sospechosos allí dentro… además de un calcetín. Ahí podía haber de todo.

Marie estaba segura de que habría más suerte al día siguiente y ya tenía su plan: llevar a Doble D a tomar un helado. Había visto aquello tropecientas veces en las películas románticas y era, según ella, infalible. Si el chico y la chica comían helado, terminaban enamorándose.

A Edd no le pareció mala la idea del helado, aunque prefería las chuches. Desde pequeños les encantaban a él y a sus amigos y compraban siempre que podían, aunque en los últimos tiempos él invertía su paga semanal en libros. Tenía que estar preparado para cuando terminara el instituto y empezara la universidad.

— ¿De qué sabor queréis los helados? — preguntó el hombre alto y bigotudo que atendía el puesto de helados.

— Yo de fresa — respondió Marie.

— Chocolate, por favor — dijo Edd.

— ¿Tarrina o cucurucho?

— Cucurucho — contestaron los dos al unísono. La chica sonrió al darse cuenta de que lo habían dicho al mismo tiempo.

El hombre guardó las monedas con las que le pagaron y les preparó los helados sin mucho entusiasmo; parecía aburrido de su trabajo. Después de coger los helados, se fueron a dar una vuelta por el parque más cercano.

— ¿Me dejas probar un poco de tu helado, Doble D?

Instintivamente, Edd alejó su postre de ella, pues no le gustaba compartir la comida, ni los cubiertos, ni los peines…

— Mejor no, hay muchos gérmenes.

— No seas bobo, la gente lo hace constantemente. Vamos, yo te daré del mío — insistió ella.

— No, Marie. Además esto podría considerarse un… un noviosismo, como tú lo llamaste.

— Está bien, tiquismiquis — murmuró decepcionada. — Bueno, ¿y qué tal tu día?

— Lo de siempre. Primero a clase, luego a casa, después fui a ver a Eddy para ayudarle a estudiar.

— Pero supongo que no estudiasteis mucho. ¿No?

— No, ¡y mira que yo fui con la buena intención de explicarle todo lo que sé! — Doble D se enojó al recordarlo. — Es que no hay manera, él no quiere aprender. Yo intentando explicarle cómo se resuelven los problemas de trigonometría y él, en lugar de escucharme, me dice que se le ha ocurrido falsific… Oh, olvídalo, me alteré un poco.

— No te preocupes, te entiendo. Lee no me pide ayuda con los deberes, ella siempre va a su bola, pero May sí y luego no me hace caso. Se pone a pensar en sus películas de zombis y esos cómics que lee…

— Mira, igualita que Ed.

Ambos rieron al pensar en lo parecidos que eran Ed y May en ese aspecto. En ese instante Marie no miraba por dónde iba, tropezó con una piedra y su bola de helado de fresa aterrizó en el suelo en cuestión de segundos. Se quedó mirando el cucurucho vacío y soltó un largo suspiro.

— Vaya… ¿quieres que vayamos a comprar otro?

— No llevo más dinero encima, además ya nos hemos alejado bastante. Y el cucurucho también se come así que no hay problema — concluyó ella con una sonrisa.

— Como quieras. Por cierto, hoy vi tu nombre en la lista del club de ajedrez. No sabía que jugabas.

— Ah, eso… es que era obligatorio hacer alguna actividad extraescolar y el ajedrez me pareció la más amena. Voy a veces por las tardes, por eso no coincidimos.

— ¿Y qué tal se te da?

— Me defiendo bastante bien — afirmó orgullosa y con confianza. — Cuando quieras echamos una partida.

— Te advierto que yo también soy bastante bueno.

Mientras caminaban, charlaron sobre los diferentes clubes del instituto, de algunos libros que resultó que ambos habían leído y del tiempo. Al parecer los días siguientes iba a llover, según el hombre del tiempo del canal 8, que a ambos les parecía idéntico a Rolf.

Edd olvidó los nervios que le provocaba esa chica y en algún punto del paseo se sintió tan cómodo que casi perdió las ganas de irse. Nunca imaginó que hablar con Marie durante tanto rato pudiera ser… agradable. Estaba comprobando que no era tan mala como él había creído durante años.

Al llegar al otro extremo del parque divisaron Peach Creek a lo lejos, era hora de irse cada uno por su lado. La joven le miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, expectante por ver qué le decía, pero Edd solo se arregló el cuello de la camiseta y carraspeó.

— Nos vemos mañana, Doble D. ¿Te apetece ir a algún sitio en concreto?

— Iremos donde tú quieras, al fin y al cabo la idea de todo esto fue tuya.

— Muy bien, entonces iremos a la Casa de los Juegos. Tienen todo tipo de máquinas, por diez dólares puedes jugar toda la tarde a todo lo que te apetezca — explicó emocionada.

— De acuerdo, iremos allí. Hasta mañana.

— Adiós.

Al despedirse, Marie le mandó un beso por aire que puso tenso a Doble D. En ese momento, el joven recordó la finalidad de todas esas salidas que planeaba la chica: conquistar su corazón. Por un rato lo había olvidado.  
Aunque no lo había pasado tan mal como esperaba, no sentía nada parecido a amor por ella. Pero tampoco consideraba una pérdida de tiempo esos encuentros, pues empezaba a conocer una parte de Marie cuya existencia desconocía hasta entonces.

Una parte de él tenía ganas de que llegara cuanto antes la tarde siguiente.


End file.
